This invention relates to a novel hinge unit for doors and casement type windows.
Traditional hinges mounted to the jamb of a window or door and the abutting edge of such window or door require a certain amount of skill for proper attachment and alignment that the non-expert usually does not have and one of the important objects of the present invention is to provide a novel hinge unit that can be simply, easily and quickly installed without the requirement for any special skills.
More particularly, it is an object herein to provide a novel hinge comprising four like headed pins for which three are selectively secured to the window or door and to the adjacent wall of the building in an arrangement which disposes two of the respective heads in alignment for hinged connection by the fourth pin to complete the hinge assembly.
Another object herein is to provide a hinge unit of the above class wherein the several pins are individually adjustable in their respective attachments to the door, window, wall or to each other for a limited correction in the alignment of such door or window as may be required due to sagging or otherwise.
A further object is to provide a hinge unit as characterized that is formed from a plurality of like parts affording economy in manufacture.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.